videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity War
"When The War Of Heroes, Rise Of The Knights and Call Of The Watch Dogs realities collide... Only ONE can survive! MAKE YOUR CHOICE IN SUMMER 2016!!!!!" -Tagline for Infinity War Infinity War is a shooter which is a mix of the War Of Heroes series, ROTK Series and the Call Of The Watch Dogs series. It has characters from Call Of The Watch Dogs, Chicago Knight, War Of Heroes, Call Of Duty: Advanced Warfare, The Walking Dead TV Series, WD Game and The Avengers, and some characters from Transformers 4. It is said to be one of the greatest crossover games ever. It follows Jack Johnson 'Jack-Jack' Parr, Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce, Dash Parr Of The Watch Dogs Version and Clementine as they face the biggest threat to all dimensions... The Underminer, and the hijacked StarkTech Robot... Ultron! It also focuses on an ancient artifact from Transformers: Rise of The Dark Spark, this artifact being the Dark Spark itself, which crashed in the War Of Heroes dimension as it was thrown into the exploding Time Bridge by Optimus Prime at the end of Rise of The Dark Spark, and it was sent back to 2014 in the War Of Heroes dimension. However, no Transformers appear in the game, they are simply mentioned. Infinity War is exclusive to the Xbox One, and is considered as the next-gen version of Call Of The Watch Dogs and War Of Heroes mixed into one. The game is set to be released sometime at the start of June 2016. The game is inspired by the 2009 movie, Terminator: Salvation. Character Roster and Cast Ty Simpkins as Jack Johnson 'Jack-Jack' Parr Version Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr Version Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible Spencer Fox as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr Version Spencer Fox also as Jack Johnson 'Jack-Jack' Parr Version Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce Anna Hopkins as Nicole Pearce Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America Chris Hemsworth as Thor Mark Buffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Paul Bettany as Vision Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill Stellan Skarsgard as Erik Selvig John Ratzenberger as The Underminer James Spader as Ultron Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye Don Cheadle as Colonel James Rhodes/Iron Patriot Aaron Taylor Johnson as Pierro Maximoff/Quicksilver Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone and Nick Fury Tom Hiddleston as Loki Idris Elba as Heimdall Troy Baker as Jack Mitchell Warfare Russell Richardson as Cormack Warfare Gideon Emery as Gideon Warfare Kevin Spacey as Jonathan Irons Warfare Angela Gots as Ilona Warfare Sharif Ibrahim as Hades Warfare Billy Murray as Captain Price COTWD Mark Grigsby as James Griggs COTWD Craig Fairbrass as Ghost COTWD Michael Roderick as Ozone COTWD Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow COTWD Paul Telfer as Will Irons and Connor Jackson from Advanced Warfare Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon Kelsey Grammer as Harold Attinger Logs Only Titus Welliver as James Savoy Logs Only Arnold Schwarzenegger as Ultron Infiltrator, AKA Human Omnidroid "50045" Gameplay This game has the greatest free running and open-world game since Assassin's Creed Unity, and it has twice as many parkour elements. It is like War Of Heroes and Call Of Duty: Advanced Warfare mixed together in terms of Weapons and Equipment. Players will be given the chance to explore a huge landscape across the cities of New York, Metroville, Chicago, Seattle, Seoul, Arlington Virginia, Lagos, Bulgaria, Detroit and Washington D.C., delivering a game world that is immense and 10x larger than the world of Assassin's Creed Unity. Plot WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM THE ADVANCED WARFARE DAYZERO EDITION, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, READ THIS PAGE!! 2014... In the Call Of The Watch Dogs universe, everything seems normal ever since the death of James Griggs and the dismantling of the Devil Team. The city of Chicago is being rebuilt after a massive End Game attack by Griggs, which destroyed most of the city. After Griggs' death, The Incredibles are hailed as Heroes again and are given full sanctuary in Chicago, while the Pearce and Everett families are also praised for their actions, especially Jackson Pearce, who killed Griggs in the first place. While The Incredibles and Watch Dog factions have a huge party Jacks downs a bottle of whiskey, they hear a bunch of commotion, and a giant shockwave emits from the Willis Tower. They briefly ponder what it was, but later, hundreds of PODS the 'Induction' mission in Advanced Warfare come out of the sky and impact the city, with ATLAS troops coming out of the PODS, and some PODS hitting the buildings, and the Sears Tower falling down. The Incredibles and Watch Dogs kit up for battle with Assault Rifles, LMG's and demolition equipment. They go out of the tower and look at the destruction that is being caused: buildings are falling, people are getting murdered and several missiles are being launched. Dash yell at the ATLAS troops "HEY, ASSHOLES!!" and fires his iconic Railgun at them, while Jacks fires the EM1 Quantum, Clementine shoots the ATLAS Troops with the other Incredibles as a huge battle ensues. The Incredibles and Watch Dogs are surrounded and shot by the ATLAS members, who then take them hostage, and the troops are accompanied by none other than Jonathan Irons, who wants to see war evaporate from the world, and he believes that the United States is the source of War. He aims a gun at Clementine, while Jacks says "STOP RIGHT THERE, IRONS!! PULL THE TRIGGER AND I WILL BREAK THESE BONDS AND I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A FATE WORSE THAN HELL!!!" as Irons admires Jacks' courage and willingness to sacrifice his life. Irons then says "I think I'll kill you instead!" and he shoots Jacks in the ribs, and Aiden yells "NO!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! and Irons grabs Jacks by the hoodie and shoves him to the ground as Aiden says "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME!? I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!! MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!" and Irons puts the gun to the side of Jacks' head, and a gunshot rings out. It then switches to the War Of Heroes dimension, where the MAVERICK Hero Squad is patrolling the ruins of Metroville, where they find a huge Subterra Blimp, with the Underminer directing the Subterra-Bots to a crater. The 11 year old Jack-Jack pulls a MORS Sniper out and zooms in on the crater, and he is shocked by what he sees... The Dark Spark!! Jack-Jack then shoots at the Underminer, but Underminer is wearing an Mech Suit. Jack-Jack and the others then fight the Subterra-Bots, and Jack-Jack lunges at The Underminer, but The Underminer grabs the Dark Spark and activates a Time Pulse, which freezes Jack-Jack, Clementine and Lee on the spot, and slows down time. Underminer then says "Don't you see, Jack-Jack? I have ALREADY WON!!! I will use the Dark Spark to bring destruction among this dimension and all other dimensions!!!" before laughing manically. Jack-Jack then says "UNDERMINER!!! HAND OVER THE DARK SPARK, IT'S A POWER YOU CANNOT COMPREHEND!!", but The Underminer responds by plunging the Dark Spark into his own chest, where he laughs maniacally and has purple energy around him, and Underminer then walks into his blimp and takes off. The time pulse is then released and Jack-Jack, Lee and Clementine are able to move normally again. Clementine asked what just happened, and Jack-Jack says "We have just seen a dark legend... Come to life!" as The Underminer's ship flies through the air. It then switches back to the COTWD reality, where Jacks opens his eyes after the gunshot to realize that he is still alive and well from being shot about 4 times. He then looks up to see Irons bleeding from his chest. After Irons falls to the ground, he says "You all think this is the end? No! I have started something much bigger!!" as he looks at Gideon and Mitchell, who shot him with a sniper, with all the ATLAS members surrendering. Jacks then gets up and asks him "What have you done!?" and Irons responds with "I've done enough!" as he shows a live feed of several Nuclear Power Plants across the world, and Irons mocks them by saying "I SUGGEST YOU GET TO A SAFE PLACE!!" before laughing in insanity as everyone runs as an explosion approaches the city, and destroys it, with falling skyscrapers and people dying all around. Jacks, Aiden, The Incredibles, Lee and Clementine, now allied with Mitchell and Gideon, get into the bunker and seal the door shut just before the explosion reaches them, annihilating the whole of Chicago, while other explosions destroy much more of America. After these 2 events other being The Underminer obtaining the Dark Spark and destroying the remains of Metroville, a huge army of Syndrome's Omnidroids then come in to both realities through a Dimension Paradox portal, which then allows these Human-Sized, humanoid Omnidroids to destroy America, which then results in a DEFCON 1 event that sends the world into chaos. After the Nuclear Attacks and the Dark Spark Eruption, the Call Of The Watch Dogs Reality experiences a Nuclear Winter, with a huge snow-storm covering the whole city, while the War Of Heroes Reality suffers from heavy amounts of Dark Energon storms which makes conditions in both realities EXTREMELY harsh. The game then switches to the year 2016, in the Call Of The Watch Dogs Reality, where the Sentinel Task Force are assaulting a Relay Tower up in the Altay Mountains, and a Warbird is shot down and hits a Satellite Dish, blowing it up. A helicopter then lands and a Omnidroid Scout is hit by a plasma beam, and a helicopter lands, with the beam coming into frame and hitting the Omnidroid, which then dies. It then shows a 13 year old Jacks as he charges the Omnidroid Outpost to find documents on a new Humanoid Omnidroid. Jacks and the others then rope down into the Underground Catacombs as a heated battle rages above, and Jacks finds a huge room with several Omnidroids being tested and put together with human-shaped heads instead of the standard disc-like head. Jacks then gathers the intel and torches the room, and repels back up, and getting extracted and heading back to Sentinel HQ. It then shows Jacks and Mitchell at the base, looking at the blueprints that Jacks stole, and the screen shows a human looking Omnidroid identical to the T-800 Terminator on the screen, and Aiden comes in and asks "How many are in the assembly line?" and Jacks says "I don't know, but since he produced this, he could already be manufacturing somewhere on Kronos Central!" Kronos Central is a giant tower in the middle of Chicago, and it is the back-up for Operation: Kronos, which made the first Omnidroid in The Incredibles movie. Jacks and the others then get ready for the final assault on Kronos Central, the Omnidroid Base. After Jacks, Clementine, Aiden, Mitchell, Gideon, Ilona, Cormack, The Avengers from movies and comics suit up and get on the choppers, they all sneak in to Kronos Central, with the rest of the army waiting in tow for the others to plant Airstrike Markers. Jacks and Clementine go with Aiden and Mitchell to get to the Assembly Line, and they stealthily clear the Omnidroids waiting for them. However, Jacks walks up to a cell block and gets a blink on his Omnidroid Tracker. He walks up to a cell, but the door is then immediately punched, which causes it to send Jacks flying. Clementine and Aiden are about to help Jacks up, but they see the new Omnidroid model... A Humanoid Omnidroid with human skin, and this Omnidroid is identical to the T-800 Terminator from Terminator 1, 2 and 3!! Jacks then grabs his M16A4 and begins firing at the Human Omnidroid, but it is to no avail. Jacks then takes out his Sawed-Off MTS-255 and fires the explosive bullets at the Human Omnidroid, which blows it's skin off to reveal the Omnidroid Army's Ultimate Weapon... Ultron!! Jacks, Clementine, Mitchell and Aiden, now shocked by the fact that the Omnidroids developed Ultron, run into the Factory, which has hundreds of Ultron Clones. Jacks then takes his radio out and says "Iron Man! Focus the attack on Kronos!! Ultron is HERE!! I REPEAT, ULTRON IS HERE!!!" as it shows Iron Man, Captain America and the other Avengers in a heated battle with Omnnidroid scouts scouts are lined up in a huge formation, with explosions happening everywhere, with The Avengers destroying the Omnidroids. Iron Man then says "KINDA BUSY, JACKS!! CALL BACK IN- WAIT WHAT!?" and Jacks says "Yeah, dumbass! ULTRON is here! In the assembly line!!" and Jacks is then knocked forward by Ultron, who then throws Clementine and Aiden aside, but Mitchell stabs Ultron's Navigation Cortex, located at the back of his neck. Ultron then punches Mitchell, which causes him to get blasted into a pillar. Jacks then intervenes by grabbing the MTS-255 and launching an explosive round again, which blasts Ultron back with a hit to the chest. Jacks and the others then get on a elevator, but Jacks jumps off last second, saying "Those Fuel Cells on the table! They power Ultron!! If I can destroy them, it will be enough to level this whole tower!!" and Clementine looks at Jacks with a worried face, but Aiden says "He's gonna be okay..." as it shows Jacks planting C4 Charges on to the Fuel Cells, and Ultron comes in, attempting to kill him, which he would have done, but Dash shoots the wall next to Ultron blasting him away. Dash then enters with Captain America, who charges at Ultron, along with Dash and Jacks. Ultron then has a heated battle with the three, before Ultron punches Dash in the heart, with the force of the punch stopping Dash's heartbeat. Ultron then stabs Captain America with a Steel Pipe, and Jacks is the only one left facing him. Jacks then retreats to the scaffolding. Outside, the battle with the Omnidroid Army is reaching it's explosive and destructive climax, with the Sentinel Forces being pushed back. However, Aiden, Clementine and Mitchell come in to assist in taking out the Omnidroids as they run for the chopper and prepare to evac, but Clementine tells the pilot that Jacks, Dash and Captain America are still in the tower. Inside, Jacks is still fighting Ultron, who is nearly on the verge of killing him. Jacks then fires at a Red Barrel, which explodes and Jacks jumps away, but is still hit by the explosion. Jacks then hits the ground hard, and breaks his arm. Ultron then gets up and walks over to Jacks, but Jacks grabs the MTS-225 and fires at the furnace above Ultron, which causes molten steel to hit Ultron and send him plummeting to the ground in a pile of burning steel. Jacks then sees Ultron get out of the steel, which is burning through him. Jacks then fires at a Steam Pipe, which smothers Ultron with steam, and freezes him. Jacks then attempts to resuscitate Dash using a cut wire as a Defibrillator. Dash then jolts up, but Jacks is then stabbed through the heart by Ultron from behind. Jacks then turns around and uses his last ounce of strength to pull out his MTS-255 and shoot Ultron in the eye, blinding him. Dash then pulls the steel re-bar out of Jacks' chest, and stabs Ultron in the head, before yelling in rage and ripping Ultron's head off, with Captain America awakening just in time to witness this. Jacks is then helped up by Dash and Captain America, and Dash says "C'mon, Jacks. Let's get outta here!" as he and Captain America walk out of the base with Jacks. Outside, Clementine sees Jacks in his terribly wounded state and says "Jacks... No... He can't be..." as Aiden and Mitchell also look on in shock, along with the rest of The Incredibles and Avengers. Dash then puts Jacks on the chopper and says "He's okay, Clem. But he won't hold out for much longer! We need to get to the nearest outpost." as the chopper lifts off. Clementine looks at Jacks, who smiles at her weakly. Clementine then passes Jacks the C4 Detonator, and Jacks presses the button, which activates the C4 by Ultron's Fuel Cells. The C4 then explodes, which causes a chain reaction explosion, blowing up the Kronos Facility in one huge explosion as everyone in the Sentinel helicopters cheer in victory as the Omnidroid Army is then destroyed by the explosion. Later, Jacks is at the Sentinel Hospital getting treatment for the stab wound, and the doctors come out and say to everyone "He'll be fine... There is some damage to his left atria, but we will patch it up. He's very lucky." and Clementine says "Yeah, that'll be Jacks for you..." as the screen goes white and Jacks wakes up in a helicopter, which all of his friends are in with him. The helicopter then flies off as Jacks narrates "Ultron was defeated, and the Kronos Tower had been destroyed, however, we still have enemies out there... But we will stop them, no matter the cost... My name is Jackson Pearce, and we WILL fight to our last breaths..." as it shows the remains of the destroyed Kronos Tower, but Ultron's hand bursts out of the debris as Ultron's cybernetic laughing is heard, hinting that he will return as the credits roll. Status of Rise Of The Knights Reality After Paradox It is unknown how the Rise Of The Knights Reality was involved in the War, but it is hinted that the ROTK Reality was also nuked, just like it's Canon Reality, Call Of The Watch Dogs reality. However, if the ROTK Reality wasn't nuked like the COTWD Reality was, it was surely destroyed by the Dimension Paradox. Whether or not the ROTK Reality will make a full appearance in the sequel or not is unknown. Reception For Infinity War Infinity War received both universal and critical acclaim, for it's unique storyline, complex character development and free-running mechanics, including next-gen graphics. Sequel Main Article: Infinity War II: Return Of Ultron After the universal and critical acclaim for Infinity War, and the rather open-ended climax hinting at Ultron's survival, game developers Ubisoft decided on a contract with Infinity Ward and Telltale Games to include at least 5 sequels to the original Infinity War. UB Reboot Universe and Redux Main Article: Infinity War: The Redux Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Xbox One Games